


Just Excite Me

by DefaltManifesto



Series: Becoming a Pack [9]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Not much of a plot to this one so if it isn't your thing, sort of, that's cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac isn't used to feeling safe and content, and as he settles in to having the pack around, a kink he didn't know he had just happens to slip out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Excite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Bwah so this is mildly embarrassing for me to write because I've never attempted to write something this 'out there' or whatever so feel free to skip this one if it's not your thing. It's really just me experimenting with writing a kink I've never attempted before and doesn't have much in the way of plot so yeah. If this isn't your thing no worries.
> 
> The next plot one in this series is Boyd/Lydia so keep a look out. :D

The first time it happened, Isaac was rocking his hips into Derek's, whining and panting into his Alpha's neck. Derek's hand was wrapped tight around his cock, stroking him in the way that always got him off hard and fast, almost embarrassingly so. Not that it mattered, because it was Derek and Isaac didn't have to worry about being self-conscious because Derek was and always would be _safe_.

And perhaps it was a sign that Isaac's walls were finally coming down, because after he came, jerking and almost crying with pleasure, he nuzzled into Derek's chest and blew out a soft breath.

"Daddy..."

It took him a moment to register that he had even said it, and register the way Derek's arms tightened around him as his whole body went stiff. Eyes widening, Isaac jerked away, hands on Derek's chest as fear clenched tight in his gut.

"Oh my God. I...can we just pretend that didn't happen?" he managed to squeeze out.

Derek's eyes met his, hands sliding up to rest over Isaac's. "No, we can't because we agreed not to run away from our problems. Right?"

"So it is a problem?" Isaac asked. He pulled against Derek's grip, wanting to get some distance, wanting to have some clothes on because then maybe he wouldn't feel so damn vulnerable against Derek's fully clothed body.

"It's only a problem if you don't explain it to me," Derek said, thumbs rubbing what Isaac guessed were meant to be soothing circles.

He only jerked harder away from Derek's grip. "Can I just...put some clothes on first, please? And you know....wipe myself off?"

Derek released him with a nod before pushing himself up onto the bed so his back was against the headboard. Isaac crawled off the bed and grabbed a few tissues from the tissue box on the nightstand to wipe himself off with. He pulled his clothes on quickly, and when he looked back at Derek, he could see concern in the other's eyes.

"I'm not mad, Isaac," Derek said. "So stop looking like I'm about to smack you around."

Isaac ducked his head, hating the guilt that was knotting up his stomach. "Sorry."

"You know I never would, right?" Derek asked, a bit of hesitation in his voice.

Isaac crawled back onto the bed and settled into Derek's side, head on the other's chest. "Yeah. Old habits die hard I guess. I'm sorry."

"It's nothing to apologize for," Derek said. He ran a hand through Isaac's curls, fingers sliding down to massage at his hairline. "Really. So you called me something you've never called me before...can you tell me why?"

Isaac wiggled closer so he could hide his face in Derek's neck as he thought over what it was that had made the word 'daddy' slip out of his mouth. He certainly had no such affections towards his _actual_ dad, that much he was sure of. Perhaps it was something new with Derek. Because Derek was an authority figure, but not one that terrified him. Sometimes he was afraid of Derek, sure, but that was only when his nightmares made him feel twitchy and scared of just about anyone who had authority over him.

"You...make me feel safe," Isaac said slowly. "Maybe...how a parent is supposed to make a person feel and I miss that feeling. And I feel safe with you, and I guess it just slipped out. I wasn't thinking about it."

"Sexual thing or no?" Derek asked. "I don't know much about this sort of thing."

"I don't know much either. I didn't even know I _had_ this kink. Or if it is a kink," Isaac said. His fingers trailed up and down Derek's chest as he thought. "I was never into my dad or something."

Derek snorted. "I didn't think you were." He squeezed the back of Isaac's neck. "I know you like it when I call you puppy though. Is there something else you want to be called?"

Isaac hesitated. "I'm not sure. I don't really know, Derek. Really." He pulled back a bit and looked up at Derek to offer him a smile. "Though yeah, I do like the puppy nickname."

Derek leaned down and kissed him. "So how about this. When you want to call me that, go ahead and do it. Just whenever it feels natural."

Isaac flushed and nodded. "Okay. I can do that."

 

-.-

 

The next night found Isaac and Derek stretched out on the couch watching some sports game Isaac couldn't care less about. Isaac was settled between Derek's legs with Derek's hands spread out over his stomach. Scott had seen them like that once and teased Isaac for being like a puppy enjoying a belly rub, but Isaac wasn't really ashamed of it. It was nice having Derek's hands on him, petting him and giving him a touch that wasn't terrifying or threatening.

He leaned back to nuzzle Derek's neck. "Where are Erica and Boyd?"

"Date night," Derek said. He leaned down to nip at Isaac's ear. "Which means we have the house to ourselves."

"Mmm..." Isaac's eyes slid close as Derek's hands slid down to palm at his crotch. "What about your game?"

"You're far more interesting," Derek said, voice low and husky in Isaac's ear.

Isaac rocked his hips up into his hand. Derek tugged down his zipper and popped the button of his pants to reach his hand inside to stroke over Isaac's flesh. He had gone commando on purpose, because it always got Derek hot and bothered without fail.

"What do you want me to do?" Derek asked, hand squeezing but not doing much to really give the younger the pleasure he wanted.

"Stroke me," Isaac said, voice shuddering. "Please."

Derek tongued at his ear as he shoved Isaac's pants a bit lower so he could expose him completely, hand stroking loosely over his heated cock. Isaac gave a soft whine and bucked his hips, trying to get a faster pace, but Derek's other hand forced his hips back down. He could feel Derek's cock grinding up into his lower back, could smell Derek's arousal, making his own spike even higher.

"Shh," Derek murmured as Isaac began to whine into his neck. "Just teasing. You'll get what you want once you ask."

Isaac groaned softly. "Please. Make me come. Daddy, _please._ "

" _Fuck."_ Derek bit down on his neck and drove his hips up into Isaac's lower back. "Say it again, puppy, come on. Be a good puppy."

Isaac whined out Derek's name when his Alpha's hand moved up to tweak at his nipple through his shirt, his hand still slow and methodical over Isaac's cock. He could smell the spike in Derek's arousal at Isaac's words, and it gave Isaac a type of feeling he wasn't used to having when things got as hot and heavy as they were. Usually it felt like he was flying fast and hard, but with Derek's words and with his own, it brought him a sense of calm even as the heat in his veins continued to grow hotter and hotter.

"D-Daddy..." Isaac threw his head back, hips pumping up into Derek's hand. "Please let me come, I want to come for you Daddy-"

"Fuck, Isaac," Derek all but growled into his ear. "Fuck my hand, pup, wanna see you make a mess all over your Daddy's hand, come on."

"Yes, yeah, please," Isaac panted out. "Jesus _Derek_ , please more."

Derek's hand squeezed tight around his arousal, slicking up over the tip and teasing it between his thumb and forefinger. His other hand slid down from Isaac's waist to cup Isaac's balls, rolling them in his hand and with a garbled cry, he came over his shirt and Derek's fist.

He whined breathlessly into Derek's jaw, arm wrapping around the back of the Alpha's neck as his hips continued to spasm and jerk. Just as he was becoming too sensitive, Derek released him, holding his hand back up for Isaac to clean with small licks before sucking Derek's fingers down and running his tongue over them. It was comforting, being wrapped in Derek's embrace as he came down from his climax.

After a few more moments, Derek tucked him away and helped him shed his dirty shirt. With a soft sigh, Isaac turned over onto his stomach and pressed his lips to Derek's in a slow, languid kiss. He reached a hand down and flushed when he realized Derek had already come.

"I didn't realize..." Isaac pulled back and looked into Derek's eyes.

"Guess I liked it a bit more than I thought I would," Derek said with a tiny twitch of a smile. "Think we're both in need of a shower too."

"Mmm, maybe," Isaac said. "But it really didn't bug you?"

Derek shook his head. "No. I like making you happy, like making you feel safe."

"So we don't....we don't have to read too much into it, right? I mean we both like it and it's not really something I think I want all the time but....it's just a thing right?" Isaac asked.

Derek ran his hands up and down Isaac's arms. "It's whatever we want it to be. If you want to talk about it, we do, and if _I_ want to talk about it, then we do. But it's not like we have to make a big deal out of it."

Isaac nodded and buried his face into Derek's neck. "Good. So...how about that shower?"

 


End file.
